


Бритва Пайнса

by madnessfk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Portal (Gravity Falls), Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Twincest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Форд сам вызвался. Должен был знать, на что шёл. Прежде, чем они начали, Форд пообещал, что сделает всё аккуратно, что не порежет, но вообще-то порез был бы опаснее для самого Форда, чем для Стэна, потому что себя Стэн контролировать может, а свои защитные реакции — нет.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 2





	Бритва Пайнса

**Author's Note:**

> название является отсылкой к «Бритве Хэнлона», принципу, согласно которому причиной некоей ошибки может являться не злой умысел, а человеческий фактор  
> фик имеет отношение к другому моему фанфику «Квантовое убийство» https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088545 , я не считаю его прямым сиквелом, но оба фанфика существуют в рамках моей интерпретации Reverse Portal AU

— Это точно обязательно? — спросил Стэн трагично уже в пятый раз за эти двадцать минут. Он сидел на краю ванной и делал всё, чтобы выглядеть очень несчастно, но, видимо, получалось у него не очень удачно. Форд, глядя на это, только вздохнул.

— Сегодня я видел птицу, которая заглядывалась на крошки в твоей бороде, — строго ответил он, хотя эта строгость была ну просто ужасно наигранной, и вообще весь его вид говорил о том, что Форд уже понял, какая всё это отвратительная идея, но был всё равно слишком упрямым, чтобы отступить — как это обычно с Фордом и бывало ну примерно всегда.

— Ого. У тебя появилось чувство юмора, — усмехнулся Стэн и тут же вернулся к разыгрыванию трагизма. Впрочем, очень скоро ему пришлось сдаться. Не то чтобы он боялся оголодавших птиц, точно так же, как не боялся, что его скоро начнут принимать за городского сумасшедшего (это если уже не принимают), но Форд не отстал бы от него просто так, потому что, если Форд что-то решил, пытаться заставить его передумать — так же бесполезно, как выкапывать яму ложкой, а у Стэна уже был такой печальный опыт, и он может точно сказать, что это именно настолько тяжело, насколько звучит. 

Хотя прямо сейчас перспектива хоть окопы вокруг дома выкопать казалась куда более радостной, чем то, что ждало Стэна на самом деле, а ждало его страшное. На этот раз Форд решил, что Стэну надо срочно побриться — и _допустим_ , он мог оказаться прав, но не то чтобы Стэн собирался когда-либо это признавать. И так как каждый раз, когда Стэн делал это самостоятельно, всё заканчивалось в прямом смысле кровью, Форд решил проиграть в мамочку — ну или это в нём опять взыграло чувство вины за то, что он, ну вы знаете, бросил Стэна на тридцать лет в чужом измерении. Какая бы там мотивация у него не была, согласиться было легче, чем слушать, как он ходит и занудствует. Стэн совсем не был бы удивлён, если бы обнаружил, что у Форда уже был составлен список «10 причин, почему тебе нужно сбрить бороду с картинками, графиками и мнениями экспертов». 

— Ладно, — сказал Стэн наконец, когда понял, что Форд буравит его выжидающим взглядом и уже, по всей видимости, готовится этот лист зачитать. — Только по-быстрому, — добавил он.

— По-быстрому будет, если ты не будешь дёргаться, — якобы невозмутимо ответил Форд всё тем же тоном якобы ответственного якобы старшего брата. Кажется, он нервничал. Он точно нервничал. Он всегда вёл себя слегка как мудак, когда нервничал. Стэн в ответ на это только пожал плечами. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Форд очень хорошо представляет, на что подписывается. По правде сказать, всё это невольно заставляло Стэна гадать, а не было ли это просто предлогом для чего-то совершенно иного: Стэн, может, полжизни и провёл, бегая из измерения в измерение от монстров и прочих тварей, но это не значит, что он потерял умение читать человеческие эмоции. Это не значит, что он не видел, как Форд на него смотрит, когда думает, будто Стэн не замечает. Стэн ещё не придумал, что будет с этим делать. Стэн вообще не придумал, что ему делать с Фордом, потому что злиться на него не получалось, ненавидеть тем более — а Стэн очень сильно старался злиться и ненавидеть, — но простить тоже не получалось. Поэтому они как-то так и остались в подвешенном состоянии, всё случившееся за последние тридцать лет то ли совсем игнорируя, то ли просто предпочитая не говорить об этом. 

Руки у Форда слегка подрагивали поначалу, когда он наносил пену на лицо Стэна, будто у него не лицо, а раскалённое железо, и надо каждую секунду одёргивать пальцы, иначе так без них и останешься. Но потом Форд, кажется, свыкся с мыслью, что он трогает Стэна руками, и тогда у него появилось это задумчиво-сосредоточенное выражение, что бывало у него, когда он решал какую-нибудь сложную задачу по математике, которую ему дали на дополнительных занятиях, куда Форд записался тайком от родителей. Стэн не уверен, как так вышло, что он до сих пор помнит, как выглядело лицо Форда в старших классах — это было так давно, слишком давно, что, казалось бы, должно было стереться из памяти без остатка. С другой стороны, в жизни Стэна было не так уж много хороших вещей, которые стоили бы того, чтобы их запоминать, а время до того, как всё полетело к чертям, определённо помнить стоило.

Дело, разумеется, вовсе не в бритье, и не в том, что Стэну вдруг стало жалко свою бороду (несмотря на то, что это, вообще-то, отличная борода, которой могла бы позавидовать вся модная молодёжь города, если бы она в этом городе была). Дело было в том, что Стэну очень не нравилось, когда другие люди держали в руках предметы, способные его убить — особенно когда эти предметы были так близко к горлу. Разумом Стэн понимал, что Форд не станет его резать, но разум не имел никакого значения в такие моменты.

Стэн внимательно следил за движениями Форда, а тот был слишком увлечён, чтобы обратить на это внимание: он проводил бритвой сверху-вниз и стряхивал пену в раковину с такой лёгкостью, будто делал это много-много раз до этого, а Стэн всё не мог отделаться от мысли, что вот с точно таким же выражением лица Форд резал каких-нибудь мистических зверьков, чтобы потом порыться в их внутренностях и записать всё в одну из своих книжек. Стэн почти не чувствовал лезвие на коже, почти не двигался, только морщился иногда, пока Форд проводил бритвой сверху-вниз по щекам, и по подбородку, и по шее…

Лезвие вошло в мясо легко, вошло в него как столовый нож в тёплое масло, вонзилось и расчертило горло длинной горизонтальной полосой, и тут же из раны вырвалась алой струёй горячая кровь и сдавленные хрипы, артерия перерезана, кровь хлещет, кровь хлещет, вдох-выдох, кровь, вдох-выдох, хрип, вдох-выдох…

Стэн резко перехватил руку Форда, сжимая пальцы так, что потом, наверное, синяки останутся. 

Только спустя несколько долгих мгновений до него дошло, что не было никакой крови, и не было никаких хрипов, и что Форд смотрел на него с какой-то ужасно болезненной смесью удивления, страха и беспокойства во взгляде. Запястье Форда казалось ужасно тонким. Ужасно ломким. Сожмёшь слишком сильно — всё. 

Стэн чувствовал его ускорившийся пульс под кожей. Он машинально ослабил хватку и не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал, как Форд облегчённо выдохнул. 

— Стэнли, — мягко позвал он. Стэн вздрогнул и поднял на него слегка затуманенный взгляд — Стэн знал, что его взгляд менялся каждый раз, когда что-то отбрасывало его обратно. Он больше не чувствовал давления на шее, наверное, Форд убрал бритву, ещё когда заметил, что со Стэном что-то не так.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо ответил Стэн. Ответил не сразу, только когда ощущение того, что он здесь, вернулось туда, где должно было быть. Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, Форд не собирается перерезать ему глотку. Форд не собирается сжать пальцы на его горле и задушить его. Форд не собирается его убивать. 

Рука Форда лежала у него на плече, и Стэн чувствовал, как нервно подрагивали его пальцы. Они так и смотрели друг на друга несколько ужасно долгих секунд, а потом Форд сдался и спросил:

— Хочешь, я...

— Всё в порядке, — быстро прервал его Стэн. — Продолжай.

Форд сам вызвался. Должен был знать, на что шёл. Прежде, чем они начали, Форд пообещал, что сделает всё аккуратно, что не порежет, но вообще-то порез был бы опаснее для самого Форда, чем для Стэна, потому что себя Стэн контролировать может, а свои защитные реакции — нет.

Медленно, пальцы Стэна соскользнули с запястья Форда, оголяя ярко-красные следы, оставшиеся на чужой коже, и, кое-где, тёмные-фиолетовые пятна. Форд, кажется, даже этого не замечал, он просто смотрел и смотрел на Стэна обеспокоенно, и самое мерзкое в этом то, что беспокоит Форда Стэн, а вовсе не то, что Стэн только что сделал. Вот поэтому Стэн и не может его ненавидеть. Потому что знает, что Форд всё это время сходил с ума от чувства вины, и что Форд в любом случае ненавидит сам себя в сто раз сильнее, чем Стэн когда-либо мог бы.

— Давай, — сказал Стэн, выдавив из себя улыбку. — Ты уже пол лица побрил, как-то поздно останавливаться.

Форд каким-то образом умудрился улыбнуться ещё более вымученно, чем это сделал Стэн, но очень быстро собрался с мыслями и продолжил. Стэну стоило огромных усилий не вздрогнуть, когда лезвие снова коснулось кожи.

Он старался не думать о бритве и о том, какая она острая и как ею легко убить, хотя не думать об этом было ужасно сложно. Вместо этого он решил просто наблюдать за Фордом. Оказывается, когда Форд не смотрел ему в глаза, а был чем-то ужасно занят, из его взгляда пропадало это мерзкое виноватое выражение, которое у Стэна уже сил не было видеть. Наверное, поэтому ненадолго, всего на пару минут, но Форд стал похож на того прошлого себя, которого Стэн вспоминал по ту сторону портала. На того прошлого себя, которым Форд был до того, как всё полетело к чертям. Которого, Стэн когда-то решил, стоило помнить. 

Говорят, люди легче запоминают плохие вещи, чем хорошие, потому что так запрограммирован их инстинкт самосохранения. Так легче выживать. Стэн не знал, как там у других людей, но ему помогали выживать те редкие счастливые воспоминания, что к тому моменту, как он оказался в другом измерении, каким-то чудом не стёрлись из его памяти за годы скитаний от штата к штату в попытках скрыться от криминальных авторитетов разного калибра, каждому из которых Стэн был что-то должен. 

Форда в этих воспоминаниях было больше всего.

— Всё, — объявил вдруг Форд. Стэн понял, что именно «всё», только когда Форд начал вытирать остатки пены с его лица полотенцем. Это «всё» прозвучало внезапно, как выстрел в тишине или хлопок ни за что ни про что полученной пощёчины. 

Поднявшись с места, Стэн заглянул в зеркало и окинул своё отражение придирчивым взглядом, невольно отмечая, что теперь он похож на Форда ещё сильнее, ну, если это вообще возможно, быть похожим ещё сильнее на того, с кем ты и без того делишь лицо на двоих. 

— Сойдёт, — заключил наконец Стэн. Только тогда он заметил, что Форд вдруг оказался к нему очень близко, и в его глазах вдруг снова появилось это сломанное выражение. Когда Форд коснулся пальцами его щеки, Стэн почему-то даже не вздрагивает, и какое-то время они так и стоят молча и очень близко, так близко, что Стэну кажется, что он может разглядеть каждую крупицу отчаяния в чужом взгляде. 

Злиться и ненавидеть Форда у Стэна не получалось, но ненавидеть такой вот взгляд — запросто. Стэн был в двух шагах от того, чтобы простить. Он не был уверен, чего ему сейчас хотелось больше, ударить Форда по лицу, чтобы выбить из него всё его чёртово чувство вины и сломать ещё сильнее, или прижать к себе и попытаться хоть что-то исправить. 

Форд отстранился до того, как Стэн успел хоть что-то для себя решить. 

— Надо будет купить электронную бритву, — сказал он прежде, чем сбежать окончательно. Стэн так и остался стоять один посреди ванной. Стэн был в двух шагах от того, чтобы простить, но этот взгляд резал больнее любой самой острой бритвы.


End file.
